


When Love Is Not Enough

by Hazza902



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza902/pseuds/Hazza902
Summary: Harry is asked by Draco to come to Myrtle's Bathroom to discuss something.





	When Love Is Not Enough

The note in my hand shows me where to go.  
  
_Meet me in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom._  
  
It’s not my favorite place to meet, but we can’t come together anywhere public. Not many people know of our relationship. Ron and Hermoine know and that’s it. It’s better like this – a lot of shit would happen if people were to find out. Let alone that it would be dangerous for both me and him.  
  
The door creaks as I open it, my footsteps wet-sounding as I walk through the bathroom until I see him. He’s standing at the mirror, looking as delicious as ever with his blond hair and grey eyes, although he seems like he had a rough day. His hair is messy and his eyes are kind of red.  
  
“So what is this all about?” I ask. No response. “You want to have sex here, dirty boy?” I wink at him as I walk towards him.  
  
“Don’t come closer,” Draco says. Something is up – I can tell both by his lack of humor at the moment and the way he’s breathing, which is a lot quicker than usual.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“It’s the Dark Lord. He has my mother.”  
  
The whole situation is not totally unexpected. Both me and Draco knew that Narcissa was a target ever since she refused to cooperate with Voldemort. “What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know. All I know is he has her.”  
  
“We will get her back.” Easier said than done, but Draco is so upset and my first priority is calming him down, no matter what.  
  
“He will kill her if I don’t do what he says.”  
  
“And what did he say? Let me help you.”  
  
Draco shakes his head. “I can’t.”  
  
“I get it, Draco, you’re scared.”  
  
Draco shakes his head again. “You know nothing, Potter.” It’s unsurprising that he disagrees with me: he’s Draco Malfoy after all.  
  
“Are we back to last name basis again?” No answer comes from Draco. A sigh escapes me because this whole situation must be so hard on him. But I know how to handle these types of situations.  
  
“You know I love you, right?” I whisper.  
  
“Stop it.” Draco is shaking all over. It’s painful to watch him like this, hurting like this. I want to hold him in my arms, take care of him. I will say that everything will turn out okay in the end. It will not be completely true, but it’s what he needs me to say.  
  
“We can get through this together.”  
  
“We can’t. Not this time.”  
  
I simply smile. There is so much love for Draco in my heart and I know we’re meant to be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Anyone who tries to put a stop to that is my enemy. Draco doesn’t realize how much I love him, but I will make him see one day.  
  
While the capture of Narcissa is somewhat unsurprising, the fact that Draco points his wand at me is. He has never been violent towards me after we became a couple. I ask him what he’s doing, but I do so calmly, because I am one hundred percent sure that Draco will listen to me. He always does. He will put down his wand and we will walk out of this mess, hand in hand. We will face the enemy together.  
  
“I don’t have a choice,” Draco whispers. His arm trembles so bad that he might drop his wand.  
  
“You always have a choice. You just need to be brave to make it.”  
  
“You’re right, Harry,” Draco says and he suddenly looks determined. Sad, but determined. Any moment now and I’m sure he will drop his wand, but seconds go by and he doesn’t lower it an inch; instead, his wand arm seems to have strengthened - it’s no longer shaking.   
  
Draco breathes in deep and this is the most confident I’ve seen him in ages. “I have made my choice,” he says. My eyes send question marks his way because while I want to run up to him and hug him and tell him I love him, his wand is still pointed at me.  
  
When Draco mumbles a spell I wonder if it’s true what people have been saying – that I’m naïve. That I’m arrogant. No point in worrying anymore: green light is coming my way.


End file.
